pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
RS068: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre
is the 10th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 20. Synopsis As Brawly fights Blaise, Roxanne is faced with Coutney. Roxanne applies her clever tactics, but is forced to free Groudon from her Nosepass' Block. Ruby and Sapphire, however, meet the bosses of Team Aqua and Magma and fight them, for the sake of the Hoenn region. Chapter Plot Brawly's Hariyama blasts Slugma away. Roxanne is pleased Brawly has won, but she is attaked by Courtney's Ninetales. Roxanne sends Cradily, who wraps Ninetales. Roxanne is aware Coutney wants to defeat her Nosepass, since Nosepass' Block has stopped Groudon from moving any further. Ninetales hits Cradily back, but Cradily still stands and retaliates back. Roxanne is pleased the floor is not made out of concrete, but of straws named tatami. Cradily resists Ninetales' attacks. Courtney notices Cradily ingrained itself into the floor. Roxanne is pleased her strategy turned the battle into her favor. However, a noise is heard from a wall. Courtney blasts the wall and sees three men, who are a programmer, game designer and graphic designer. Coutney threatens to hurt the men with the same mixture she used to blast the wall. Roxanne cries, as Ninetales defeats her Nosepass, allowing Groudon to continue rampaging. Kyogre and Groudon are seen from the Red and Blue Orbs, wielded by Maxie and Archie, who introduce themselves to Ruby and Sapphire. They send out Camerupt and Walrein to combat their Chic and Mumu. Mumu and Chic knock Camerupt and Walrein down, with Ruby's and Sapphire's Pokémon joining the fight. However, Maxie and Archie blast the Pokémon away. Nana howls and Phado growls. Ruby and Sapphire see these are the leaders of Team Aqua and Team Magma, who wield Blue and Red Orbs to control Kyogre and Groudon. However, they notice neither Maxie nor Archie seem to be aware of each other, considering they are enemies to each other. Ruby decides to attack them, having Sapphire to make a distraction. Sapphire is surprised, but Ruby reminds her teamwork is the most important thing in a Tag Battle, which she said at the Abandoned Ship. Chic hits Camerupt and Walrein, allowing Ruby's Mumu to use Muddy Water. Camerupt and Walrein are hit, but before Ruby and Sapphire can make another move, Camerupt uses Eruption and Walrein attacks with Sheer Cold. Sapphire and Ruby are devastated, but they won't give up, either. Ruby has Fofo use Hail, hitting Maxie and Archie, while allowing Castform to change form. Fofo uses Weather Ball, defeating the leaders. Ruby thinks he overdid things, but decides to grab these two Orbs. However, he cannot remove them, seeing they are actually stuck to their hands. The former orb guardians realize the ones having the orbs are now slaves to Groudon and Kyogre; the orbs mold into Maxie and Archie, who start growling. Debuts Pokémon Cradily (Roxanne's) Move *Ingrain *Muddy Water *Hail *Weather Ball *Sheer Cold Trivia Mistakes Chaung Yi The move Sheer Cold was misspelled as Icy Wind, which was later corrected in VIZ Media's edition. VIZ Media On page 168, faint Japanese writing is underneath the English text. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 20 chapters